1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to electronic phone books, and is especially relative to a method for managing an electronic phone book of a universal subscriber identity module used in a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
A Universal subscriber identity module (USIM) can be used in a cell phone of the third generation mobile telecommunications (3G) specification. The USIM provides a variety of use, but the use of the electronic phone book is different from the use of the subscriber identity module (SIM) in a mobile phone of the global system for mobile communications (GSM) specification.
When users want to modify contact information using an interface provided by a cell phone, the cell phone loads the information of the electronic phone book from USIM, receives the information updated by the users, and compares the received information with the information of the electronic phone book one by one to update the information. This method wastes a lot of time and resources.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.